


Two Blondes in a Tub

by RyanoftheAbyss



Series: Future Arc Shorts [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanoftheAbyss/pseuds/RyanoftheAbyss
Summary: Ryuji and Ann both have rough days at work. So they decide to soak in a tub and talk. Not as steamy as it sounds~(Part of Future Arc series)





	Two Blondes in a Tub

Exhausted. To be drained both physically and mentally. That was honestly the best word that Ryuji could think of to describe how he felt upon entering his home. Barely able to even walk straight as he casually just threw his gym bag to the floor. His eyes half shut while groaning loudly to himself.  
  
It had been a long day dealing with his usual trainees. They were just so damn irritating at times; never seeming to take his advice and getting mad when their stupid actions backfired. Always blaming his "bad teaching" for them making mistakes. Being a personal trainer and all was great- paid extremely well- but still. Sometimes it was just too much to handle these ridiculous people.  
  
Honestly, he would have left his current clientele if not for them being associates of Haru. Hell, the fact they paid so much kinda helped as well. He was going to need all that money soon enough, meaning that was a big motivation to stay on. He just needed to get them to stop being so damn dumb and listen properly. With that in mind though he figured it was best to unwind for the time being.   
  
_'...Ah screw it...'_  Ryuji thought to himself before deciding on something that would ease all his pain.   
  
A long soak in the tub.  
  
It was only a few minutes before Ryuji found himself sitting in his bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. The towel thing being an old habit he had yet to kick. Quietly waiting for the water to fill up as he tried to relax himself a bit. Once the water was just right, he weakly stood up before tossing his towel aside.   
  
With a sigh, Ryuji lowered himself into the tub. Beyond grateful at the fact that their bathtub was so damn big via a certain blonde's suggestion. Meaning he could engulf a huge portion of his body in the water as he laid back as far as possible. Already able to feel a great amount of relief as his body began to relax.  
  
"Aaaah... That's the stuff..." Ryuji mumbled weakly to himself while finally able to loaf a bit. His eyes slipping shut while muscles loosened up. Always grateful for how something as simple as a bath could help so much. Only for said relaxation to dim a bit at the sound of his front door opening. Ryuji knew it could only be one person, but with the sounds of their stomping feet, it was clear they weren't in the best of moods. Ryuji turning to the bathroom door as it was pushed open. Blinking a few times at the sight.  
  
There stood his wife, Ann Sakamoto. The blonde haired movie star looking beyond exhausted as she stood there with clothes all ruffled and hair a pair of messy pigtails. Usually, when she was like this, it could only mean one thing.  
  
"Rough day on the set?" Ryuji asked with a smirk. Only to see his wife frown at him and mentally threaten to take off her shoe and chuck it at his face. Ann opting to instead roll her eyes at her husband.   
  
"Oh shut up you..." Ann said while trying to stretch. Ryuji able to see how tense his wife was as she could barely stretch without wincing in pain. "Long ass day. I WAS planning on taking a bath to loosen up, only to find you in it. Ah screw it! Make some room!" Ann shouted suddenly. Ryuji a little surprised before seeing his wife begin to undress.   
  
Ryuji watched as pieces of clothing were tossed aside. The man wearing a smirk as his wife soon stood there naked. Not an unfamiliar sight, but forever a welcome one. Always able to admire just how glorious his wife's body was. Shapely and well toned- the latter thanks in part to himself and Makoto constantly pushing her to keep in shape. After all, the older you got the less your body could handle so many sweets. Ryuji deciding to have some fun and whistled at her. Only for Ann to take her now removed bra and toss it in his face.   
  
"Hey, I didn't know I was getting a bath AND a show. Shoulda brought some popcorn in here~" Ryuji joked while removing the bra from his face and letting it fall to the floor. After rolling her eyes once more, the blonde made her approach to the tub and gestured for him to move a bit. Ryuji complying with a "yes ma'am" before sitting up a little and scooting back as much as he could.   
  
With that, Ann stepped into the tub while making sure not to burn her toes. Ryuji smirking as he was about to joke about getting a good view of her ass as she stepped in, but she quickly sat down before he could. The blonde sighing softly as she lowered herself further as best she could as the two sat in that tub. Her back facing his chest as she smiled.   
  
"Aaaaah. That's SOOOO much better..." Ann said in relief followed by hearing Ryuji chuckle. His wife pouting before looking over her shoulder at him. "What's so funny...?"  
  
"Nothin. Here, let me do this." Ryuji stated before lifting his hands from the sides of the tub to his wife's hair. Quick to undo the pigtails she kept them in even to this day. Something about the hairstyle always made Ryuji just smile and remember their time as Phantom Thieves.  
  
Ann meanwhile just pouted a little while letting Ryuji undo her hair. Always enjoying the way his fingers ran against her scalp; resulting in her letting out a soft hum before she eased up a little more. Once Ann's hair was all freed up she pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them. Ryuji seeing this action as a sign of annoyance towards her day as she was still clearly unwound. So he decided to be blunt and ask.  
  
"Never did answer my question 'bout work and all. What happened?" Ryuji questioned. Since they were both simply going to soak in the tub they might as well get everything out in the open. Remembering Ren's advice on stuff like that even to this day. Fortunately, Ann seemed willing to comply as she pushed her back against her husband's chest while stretching out both legs once more.   
  
"Bunch of issues on set today. Turns out another actress got mad at me for getting the lead role and complained. And with us having to rush filming it only makes things harder. Damn director kept stopping us mid stunt cause she'd keep coming back to scream. Only made worse since I do all my own stunts. Just because I'm strong and fast they think it means they can run me ragged. Hell, I had to do that same stunt like four times cause of her..." Ann admitted with a sigh. "Take it you had a rough day too...?"  
  
As if on cue Ryuji groaned at the question. "Doesn't even begin to cover it... Damn snobs didn't want to listen at all. Want to win without even tryin. They're lucky Haru knows 'em or I'd walk away from this job..." Ryuji admitted while not wanting to remember everything that went down. Mumbling about the real reason he didn't leave the current job under his breath.   
  
It was easy for Ann to tell what her husband was grumbling about even without listening closely. Before she could comment though, he continued speaking. "Why the heck are you guys even rushin' this thing anyway? Ain't movies supposed to take lots of time and stuff?" Ryuji asked with a raised brow. Used to Ann spending quite a lot of time on just one movie alone usually. His wife quick to groan at the question as if he asked something dumb. The blonde still leaning against her husband before she groaned.   
  
"Same reason you're working your butt off," Ann stated before gently taking both her hands and pressing them against her stomach. The two falling into a comfortable silence as said hands remained there. Ann taking a moment to sigh before turning her head a little to rest it against Ryuji's shoulder. "We only have a short time until I won't be able to shoot scenes like normal. So they want to finish faster than normal."  
  
Ryuji all the while looked down at his wife. Calmly wrapping his arms around her and placing his own hands on top of the ones on Ann's stomach. "Kinda obvious I guess... We're really doin' this huh? Shit man... Not sure if I'm ready. I ain't too sure I can match up to someone like Ren y'know." Ryuji admitted while letting down his guard. It was just Ann and him here after all. They already shared everything, so his doubts were just something to add to the pile.  
  
Ann meanwhile frowned a little. "I'm not confident either. We've both seen how good a mom Makoto is after all... It's kinda unnerving. Heck, the fact that I gotta give up certain things during all this is gonna kick my butt as well. You're doing it too y'know." Ann stated while glaring up at her husband. Ryuji feeling a nervous chill roll down his spine. While as hot as it was to be sitting with his naked wife, she was still scary when angry. Not Queen or Noir level of scary, but still.   
  
"Yeah yeah. Yeesh... Hard to believe ain't it...?"  
  
"It kinda is... But hey! Look at the bright side. We'll TOTALLY be more fun parents than Ren and Makoto." Ann said with a smirk. Ryuji looking at her for a moment before smirking himself.   
  
"Damn straight we'll be! We're gonna be the most fun parents ever to little... Oh shit... We gotta think of names, don't we? Holy shit..." Ann couldn't help but roll her eyes as Ryuji's face began to shift into one of panic. This was not the time or place for such a thing though, so she decided to act before he freaked out. The male surprised as his wife shifted around in the tub before she was facing him. Lifting herself up by her knees between his legs before tilting her head down at his own.   
  
Ryuji looked a little surprised by the sudden shift as Ann smiled at him. "We can freak out again later. Right now, I just wanna forget about today. So... any ideas on how to do that...?" Ann asked her husband with a seductive smile. Ryuji a little wide-eyed before his own lips curled into a smirk. Pulling her close as the water splashed a bit. Both laughing before they locked lips.  
  
The rest of the night would be spent in each other's blissful company as they had their own fun together. Well aware that soon they'd need to discuss many things that would change their lives forever. But for that one night in the tub, they'd just relax and enjoy themselves.  
  
Two blondes in a tub. With one on the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah not sure where this one came from honestly. Just an idea that popped in my head for a Ryuann story. Sorry if it didn't come out to be totally in character. Need to practice with them a lot more.
> 
> Anyway please enjoy. Let me know what you think. And have a wonderful day.


End file.
